


一梦

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9





	一梦

接前文《南柯》

小妈文学

老头子死那戏子身上了。

马上风不光彩。  
林在范啧一声，挥挥手让人抓紧办后事。  
他对老头子没什么感情。他妈是生他的时候没的，后面两房姨太太被老头子玩死了他也略有耳闻。后来听说前两年找了个戏子，充了第三方姨太太，还没快活两年，死人床上了，也真够有意思。

高门大院里的偏门小院落，林在范打量了下房间里的四周，素净的很。又侧过脸看地上瑟缩成一团的人。

这些个底下的奴仆惯会看碟子下菜，该是等着林在范发落，连衣服都没给披一件，拿粗绳捆了手腕，只胡乱蒙了层被罩，估摸着还是在旁边跪着哭的使唤丫头急匆匆给裹上的。露出的一点肌肤倒是莹白，像块羊脂玉。  
林在范再眯眼，才发现那羊脂玉上全是裂痕——纵横交错的痕迹横陈在那具身上，青的，紫的，红的是新添的，掐痕，鞭痕，还有没消散的手印。

老头子弄人挺狠的。

他正这么想着，对上从被罩里怯怯露出来的一张脸：眼睛肿着，一边脸也肿得老高，看上去像被打的，即便狼狈成这样，却真真是一个我见犹怜的美人。

他对上林在范冷硬的一双眼睛赶紧低下头去，再自欺欺人般用捆着的手费劲功夫地把自己的头给蒙上了。林在范差点看笑出来。有意思。

他打小觉着自己跟他爹不一样，但这亲生的还真是，连口味都是一模一样。  
他咂咂嘴，故作惊讶地喊，你们怎么回事，怎么把我小妈捆这儿了？

他挥挥手赶下了诚惶诚恐要去扶的下人，亲自躬身把那人直接抱了起来，听到一声小小的惊呼。抹眼泪的小丫头也是个机灵的，一骨碌从地上爬起来，很快跟上来把遮着脸孔的被罩扯了些下来，那人巴掌大的脸又从锦缎里露出来，小丫头赶忙对他说，姨奶奶，这是少爷。段宜恩又怕又忧的看着他，嗫嚅着跟着喊…少爷。

唔。林在范故意颠了他两下，他可真好看，轻得像只剩了一副画出来的皮囊，手掌在他还算有肉的大腿上使劲托了一下，也不知道是不是添上了自己的痕迹。林在范大阔步前行，小妈你可扶稳了。段宜恩被他的称呼臊得，那双莹白的手就只能并非本意的，软绵绵地攀附到了他的脖颈上。

他的心好像也被软绵绵地挠了一下。

他从军官学校毕业，从吃人不眨眼的战场上踩着别人的尸体一路竟爬到了司令的位置，要风得风，要雨得雨。  
十里洋场是他老子的，他老子一死就全变成了他的，那他的小妈，怎么就不能变成他的了？

当天晚上他就进了段宜恩的房。粗使丫头被他提拔成夫人的贴身丫头，一见他来房间就极有眼色地离开了。倒是个灵巧的，就还只剩个不聪明的了。

木头美人一身月白长衫，真真当得上月白风清。笑容甜甜的，露出一点虎牙来，一脸感激地对他说，莺儿说我没被罚多亏了你。谢谢你少爷。

林在范笑笑，是阿多亏了我。他一把揽住他细瘦的腰肢，那你是不是得报答我呀，小妈。

小旦还挺有劲的。  
林在范被掌掴得偏过脸啐了一口，把愣着还举着手的人一下子掼到了床上。

我本来想对你温柔点的，但我爹这么对你我现在可知道是为什么了。  
他一手攥着那对胡乱挥舞的胳膊，全身压了上去，另一只手伸进长衫里肆意地在那些疤痕上流离。  
你别乱动，我保证，我劲儿比我爹大多了，林在范这么说着，发觉段宜恩在他提到老头儿的时候近乎疯狂地痉挛了几下。

他对着那张哭泣的美人脸，狠下心说，你要不听话，那后院的戏班子就带着那些劳什子破烂给我滚蛋。他带着十足的把握来的。你那傍尖儿现在可是我养着呢。

段宜恩瞪大了眼睛看着他，泪珠大颗大颗地落下来。

林在范心里有了数，继续慢悠悠地说，不然，你跟你那小情儿一起留下来，你做大他做小，给我凑个双？手掌下的身体现在一点也不敢挣扎了，只是轻轻地发着抖。

半晌他才开口，我原本…我只是……我只是来唱戏的。

林在范笑，床上也不是不能唱呀。你一会儿好好唱，我看看能不能留下你，再留下点别的人。

段宜恩看着黑漆漆的窗外，破釜沉舟般从胸腔里挤出一段气，唱了一段《捉放曹》  
听他言吓得我心（哪）惊胆怕  
背转身自（喏）埋怨我自（喏）己做差  
我先前指望他宽宏量（喏）大  
却原来贼是个无（哇）义（呀）的冤家！

个小狐狸。林在范听他粗声粗气的唱词，很快打断了他。他用手捏那一段柔韧的腰肢，既然姨奶奶想听武生，要不要我现在着人去后院请人到咱们跟前唱？

段宜恩咬着嘴唇低低啜泣了一声，菱形的红唇张张合合，任由林在范衔着他的喉结，乖顺地哼起一支小调：  
耳听谯楼一更梆  
烟花院困住了秦重卖油郎  
花魁酒醉牙床上  
好似杨妃醉卧在龙床  
只见她秋波婉转神仙态  
为什么卖笑青楼流落到烟花院中来？

花旦的剧目总会涉及到些春情小调，平日里王嘉尔不许他唱，有些不正经的票友总要和花旦扯些不伶不俐的，他不可能去陪但也不能不陪笑，随便唱几句哄一哄应付过去。林在范应该也是这样的。他原是这么想的。

林在范似乎也开怀了些，轻柔地吩咐他，把腿分开。  
他听话地打开了双腿。

用手把大腿抱起来。  
他也依言照做了。

等到林在范脱了裤子靠近他，他这才知道他要干什么。松开手拼命地并拢腿。

林在范一把扯下他的亵裤，冷冷道，你要是再胡乱动，我就直接操进去。我这杆枪，你想想你受得住吗？他亲着他的嘴唇，慢条斯理地问。段宜恩浑身僵硬地感受下面抵着穴口的巨物危险地靠上来，甚至头部有想要马上挤进来的趋势，登时不敢动了。

抱好。林在范说了两个字。  
他哭着，慢慢地把自己的腿掰开了。他胡思乱想着，其他师兄弟总是说他爱哭，王嘉尔会护着他让他痛痛快快地哭，他怎么还不来呢？不、他还是不要来的好……

林在范用手挖了一块膏体，探入了闭合的密处。，混着油脂的手就那样破开了肠壁。

脂膏在高温的甬道里融化。长年累月拿枪带兵的人，手指上长着厚实茧子，带出湿答答的液体，又捅回去，咕叽咕叽得发出声响，在寂静的夜里震耳欲聋，段宜恩抱着腿闭着眼睛，强迫自己不去感受异物进出的奇怪，直到比几根手指粗大许多的东西进来了。

林在范甫一入洞，就冒冒失失地像把自己往深处送。

段宜恩被突然肏进来的动作吓坏了，他哪里见过这个的阵仗，只觉得后面要被撕裂一般，巨大的阳物要把五脏六腑都挤压变形，前端痛得不受控制地喷了出来。

他原以为段宜恩被他爹弄了两年，怎么也该熟透了。没想到老头年事已高只能用一些鞭子抽他打他来发泄欲念，下面的快活窟竟然一次没用过，他草草润滑后便自以为是地提枪上阵。

一点都不经操。一插进去段宜恩就射了个稀里糊涂，穴里紧得让林在范骂了声娘，你这两年他妈当个屁的姨奶奶。  
肠肉一圈一圈箍着他那玩意儿的头部，破开每一寸都费劲，他把段宜恩的一条腿，拉到自己的肩膀上。意料中的软，又把男人的腿放到了床边的横梁，恶狠狠地叫他挂在梁上，这才觉得内里敞开了一些，一吞一吐地吸着他的性器。这才得了趣，不管不顾地操了起来。

段宜恩觉得整张檀木床都在晃，一条腿挂在床梁上，被震得发麻，下面不能言说的地方被男人的下体凿得又深又痛。他虽然出了一次精，但整个人还是疼得厉害，只觉得林在范不如像他老子那样打他一顿来的好。

在这时，林在范开始摸他的下面，腰肢，肩膀，乳尖，耳朵。他本钱又生得优越，即便是乱操猛干却也是刚好顶在了段宜恩要命的地方。

他发出了一点自己从没发出的声音。

林在范集中了炮火攻击他那一处，段宜恩叫得又媚又长，惊恐得捂住了自己的嘴，林在范笑了，扯开他的手，卖力地往里面娚，继续叫，大声叫，这下子才有点姨奶奶的样儿。

段宜恩被肏得神智不清了，一边呻吟一边喊他拔出去，他在他身下哭得惨兮兮，你、你这样，这样不对！你父亲，你祖宗在天之灵怎么看你，你以后怎么跟你子孙后代交代？  
林在范噗嗤一声，觉得这傻美人真是呆，都现在了还说什么戏词呢，我连伦理道德都不顾了，您还替我想着留后呢，小妈？

段宜恩也是想起自己也算正儿八经的姨奶奶，身上这男人的父亲的填房，被他这一声小妈叫得浑身都滚烫起来，仿佛真是在做什么大逆不道有违天伦的事。

林在范看着他这反应，火上添油般补充，我在国外有些认识的朋友，说是就算是男人的肚子他们也能装上个东西让他怀孕，小妈不然也装一个，给我生一个，不过…  
他故意顿了顿，装出一副很困惑的样子，那究竟是我弟弟呢，还是该叫我爸呢？

段宜恩听着他的荤话，啊啊地尖叫起来，无法抗拒地又射了一股，肠肉剧烈地抽搐绞紧包裹着男人的器具，林在范沾了一点他的浊液塞进了他的嘴里，搅弄着他柔软的唇舌，叫段宜恩吃了下去。就这么想生嘛？没事，反正都得和我一样叫，叫你妈。

他含着他小玉坠似的耳垂，亲亲热热地喊着小妈小妈，听着段宜恩紧促的喘息，抵着被插得软烂柔滑的深处射了进去。  
段宜恩被精液烫得挺着腰，平坦的腹部抽动了两下，又弹回了被褥里，林在范把自己的性器塞进他失神后微微张开的嘴里，舔干净了，再给我唱一段吧，小妈。

第二天午后，段宜恩一只手还被他绑在床上，迷迷瞪瞪的，像是才醒，看着他进房来又瑟缩进床里。

林在范混不在意，自顾自地说自己要说的话，王大班跟我要了钱说要走啦，说他儿子年纪大了要给他儿子寻门亲事，好给他们王家留后。我林某人乐善好施，哪里又不让他们走的道理？

段宜恩脸色唰地白了，嗓音被折腾得哑了，现在更是喑暗得不成样子，他真这么说的？他、他们、都不管我了…

我管你阿。林在范温柔地抱着他，叫他双手撑在床头塌下腰去，卷起他的长衫，小戏子后面还乖乖捅着他放进去的一截份量吓人的男形，他把那东西抽出来放到一边，昨夜留在里头的浊液失了堵着的东西潺潺地淌出来，林在范满意地就着那些湿润，换上自己的大东西，痛痛快快地填满他。  
我给了他们好大一笔钱，明明你的卖身契已经在我爹手上了，这个买卖可真亏阿。

段宜恩听了这么久跟傻了般，被他搂着腰任他来回摆布，膝盖来回磨着床板，他也没哼一声，眼神空洞，木呆呆的。

那方院子，那些戏目，那个少年……竟都成了一场空吗？

林在范狠狠顶了一记，才换回段宜恩一句回神的痛呼。

老头子年纪大了，怕是不顶用，操不了你，你说多可惜，你这身子合该被我操。爽不爽？你以前没被这么插过么，你那小情儿没弄过你么？  
怎么，我一说他你就开始抖呢。舍不得？舍不得我叫他回来看看你阿，你看你现在多好看，说不定他看一眼也就舍不得娶媳妇儿了。  
玉白的肌肤在他的操弄下染上了一层粉意，真稀罕，像什么价值连城的粉宝石。  
他又把段宜恩葱白的手指硬往两人交合的部位上去摸，你瞧瞧你多贪嘴，吃进去那么多，我还能操进去这么多。

段宜恩像是被抽走了魂，发着抖，凄惨地啊啊叫着，后半程昏死过去，人事不省了。

林在范把东西拔出来后射在他腿缝上，又喊莺儿进来照顾清理。莺儿手脚很麻利，被收拾好的段宜恩躺在榻上像被仔细珍藏的一件玉器。他坐在床边又凝视了会段宜恩的睡颜，披上外褂，轻手轻脚地出了房门，他点上一根烟，很快管家就到了他的身边，司令，有什么吩咐吗？

林在范深深吸进一口，给那戏班子一些钱，叫他们滚蛋，我不想再在上海滩看见他们。  
他吐出了烟圈。

段宜恩在深门大院里看着被圈起的四角天空，唱了武生八大拿。铿锵有力的，一点不像送别。整个人杨柳一般，韧的，挺拔的，还能翻漂亮极了的空翻。  
而后便倒下了，整个人滚烫的，也不知什么撑着他唱了那么久。高烧退下之后，不管旁人怎么劝，都是水米不进。

林在范这天从训练场上回来后摸回了他院子，你不吃饭呀？  
段宜恩没听见般看着院子里枯掉的一株海棠。  
林在范浑不吝地笑笑，你答应我个要求，我给你傍尖儿送份厚的彩礼？  
段宜恩转过头来。他眼底有一颗不仔细就看不分明的小痣，坠在漆黑又平静的眼眸下，让林在范躁郁不安。

段宜恩在他老子那还能体体面面穿个长衫，落在了林在范手里只能被逼着套女士旗袍，高开衩恨不能开到腰，走路时从侧面能看到屁股摆动时翻起的肉浪，比窑姐儿穿得都还要浪荡些。

下人被打发出去，他穿着窄身旗袍。坐在林在范腿上吃饭，他头脑昏沉举着一根汤匙发抖，空荡荡的下身还含着林在范的东西，林在范揉捏着他的臀肉说你上面吃不下，下面就多吃点，再不吃以后就用只用下面这张嘴吃吧。

段宜恩手一颤，一勺热汤滚在胸前。林在范哟了一声，我来尝尝味儿。一双大手直接把旗袍前襟撕了。

别、你别。这一次在完全清醒又自愿的情况下做这些事，段宜恩只觉得感觉羞臊了。又惊又吓地像把破碎的衣物盖住，想盖住最后的尊严似的。  
林在范不理他，狭长的眼睛看着一派好景色。玉般白的胸膛上被热汤烫出一片红，胸口两颗茱萸倒是颤颤巍巍地被刺激得挺立起来。林在范拢起一对小小的胸，拿嘴把乳头一叼，段宜恩身子软下来，把性器深深吃进去，嗯啊！他被逼出嘤咛一声，无力地推拒着胸前的头颅。

林在范喃喃着说，小妈的奶，哪有不给儿子吃的道理。

他大力嘬咬着段宜恩的乳尖，舌头、牙齿，蛮横地扫着那一颗暗红的果子，直舔弄得细小的奶缝都微微胀开了。奶头破了皮，一点点血腥味在口腔里漾开。味道可真不错。

段宜恩仰着头哭喊，疼阿我疼阿。又被性器狠狠往上顶着只能发出呻吟来。林在范吃着一颗，捻着一颗，发出啧啧的羞人声音。另一只手还不消停地把段宜恩的胯往下按，好叫自己再往那销魂处更深一些，小妈喂饱了我，你可要多吃一点阿。

段宜恩坐在他身上双脚离地，浑身的支撑点竟只剩下两人交合处的那一地，巨大的男根把他钉得牢牢的，他的胸乳被男人叼着啮咬，后穴被满满当当地塞着，他晃着头，被快感逼得涕泗横流，口齿不清混乱地喊，求你了求你了，我真的吃不下了…

林在范往他屁股上打了一巴掌，不吃饭只知道叫，不拿点东西堵着你的嘴，司令府的脸都被你丢尽了。

段宜恩跪在地上，翘起的奶尖上渗着血，小小的头颅被按在军装男人的胯下，努力地用嘴包裹吞吐着动作粗暴的男人的性器，双手还照顾撸动着吃不进去的茎身部分，他吃得很艰难，巨大的冠部把他的小嘴撑的满满的，他只能被顶弄得发出一点呜呜的声响，眼睛里包着泪，上吊着眼梢仰望粗暴的男人，身上还半脱不脱一件面目全非的旗袍——林在范说，如果他好好表现，就可以不用再穿着这身旗袍了。旗袍一角还有斑斑驳驳的白精，那是林在范抱着他操时弄出的第一回，还有些从他暂时收缩不回去的，熟红色的穴里慢慢地流出来。

林在范捏着他的尖下巴，迫使段宜恩看着他的眼睛，他眉毛一挑，很难不注意他眉下两颗并排的奇异的痣。他说，喜事多一桩让你凑一双吧。  
强硬的，冷漠的，只是他单方面的决定。林在范在心中叹了一口气，也只能是他单方面的决定。

那件旗袍最后被扔了一路。仆人眼观鼻鼻观心，只看到一块块破碎布料被丢在蜿蜒曲折的长廊上。耳朵边只有前姨奶奶，现大少奶奶的长一声短一声的呼喊里。

林在范真要罔顾人伦地娶了他了。他恍恍惚惚地看着满院的张灯结彩，又像做梦似的看见有人从墙上翻了下来。  
直到他朝思暮想的人出现在他院子里，他才回魂般低低地尖叫了一声，又吓到似的很快捂着嘴，流着眼泪问眼前的人，你不是去娶亲了？

屁！王嘉尔恶狠狠地骂。林家父子不是人！他儿子给了我们一笔钱就把我们赶走了，我问他你呢！他说卖身契都在他手上，问我你怎么走？  
我不甘心。出了上海就偷偷溜回来了。才听说上海的大司令，这儿子要娶老子的小老婆！这都什么荒唐事！快，你跟我走！

段宜恩听着这段话，浑身都冷了下来。对呀，虽然坊间传成了这样，但竟是一点没错的。他一个人换了整个班子的活计，又被逼着做了许多的事。这地方院墙囚了他一人也将要囚他一生。  
按林在范的话来说，这还是一件亏本的买卖。

……武生间不能相争。段宜恩低着眼睛，慢慢看向王嘉尔，他说的这些话落在王嘉尔的耳朵里似乎又回到了他俩练功的小时候，两个人亲密无间地练着手里的功夫，还要背诵老祖宗传下来的训诫。  
段宜恩顿了一顿，接着说，……武生与花旦不能苟且……这是梨园行的规矩。他的眼睛又深又亮，像漂着落花的井，沉沉地盯着王嘉尔瞧。  
现如今你我都不在梨园里了。你，和我要不要破一破这规矩？

他圆睁着大眼睛，张张嘴，平日里的如簧巧舌哑了火。他在这口井里看见了自己的无措彷徨。月色下，他又想起五年前段宜恩的那一段嫦娥奔月。

倘若是盛世年华太平宁静，  
倘若是麦浪起伏五谷丰登；  
我情愿冷落无邻血凝冻，  
我情愿寒月凄清度晨昏。  
从此后每到月华升天际，  
便是我碧海青天夜夜心。

他的月宫仙子，本该不食人间烟火，又清冷又无暇地端坐广寒宫。却又在在俗世的烟火里把一身的清辉折成了怆然的冷意。

你走吧。我走不了了。  
段宜恩丝毫不在乎他的沉默，而是像抱紧生命最后一点温暖一般紧紧地把脸贴在他脸上，我心悦你，却从未逾矩。  
他轻轻地说，  
十八岁那年，如果你来带我走，或许我们还能走得了。现在，不能了。

嫦娥啊，春来秋去十八载，  
今日里心儿跳荡却为谁？


End file.
